


Lockdown

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: The Quarantine Diaries [1]
Category: Brantley Gilbert - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quarantine, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: I’ve finally given in and decided to write a reader-insert story. Not much of a plot. You are Brantley Gilbert’s personal assistant, and you end up stuck in quarantine together when COVID-19 brings life on earth to a complete halt. Stay safe and inside, everyone! This too shall pass.
Relationships: Brantley Gilbert/Reader
Series: The Quarantine Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Brantley Gilbert. This is a complete work of fiction meant to help his fans get through life sheltering-in-place.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is alternate universe, folks. B.G. has never been married and doesn’t have any children in this story. Fun science fact for you. In the multiverse theory in physics, it is thought that there are multiple universes. In this universe, you’re just a Brantley Gilbert fan. But if this theory is proven correct, that means that there are infinite versions of you in other universes, and in one of them, you’re B.G.’s wife. Of course, that also means there’s a universe where you’re a serial killer, but let’s not focus on the negative, kay?

_"So fall when you're ready, baby._

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace._

_And I'll be your love song and I'll love you off your feet._

_Until you fall into me."_

**~ Brantley Gilbert, 'Fall Into Me'**

** MARCH 22, 2020 **

“This virus is getting bad, Y/N.” You listened as Robert, Brantley Gilbert’s manager, and your boss, filled you in on the grim news. “Have the two of you been tested yet?”

“Yeah,” you replied. “We’re both negative, but two of the roadies tested positive.”

You were Brantley Gilbert’s personal assistant, and you, and the rest of the world, were living through the worst pandemic that the modern world had seen since the Spanish Flu in the early part of the twentieth century. When the outbreak began, you were in the idle of Brantley’s _‘Fire It Up’_ tour. Now the whole world had hit the pause button. In an attempt to stop the spread of the virus, the entire world, or at least the smart people, were holding up in their homes and avoiding social contact as much as humanly possible.

“Where are you guys?”

“We’re staying at an Air B&B in Millington, Tennessee.” Brantley had been scheduled to play three shows at the nearby _FedEx Forum_ when the city was given the warning to shelter-in-place. “The band and crew are quarantining at the _Crown Plaza_ in Memphis.”

“On B.G.’s dime, I’m sure,” Robert’s tone was resigned.

“He insisted on it,” you confirmed. You would know because you had been the one responsible for booking an entire floor’s worth of suites. Brantley’s accountant was going be livid…again.

“Alright, well, y’all stay inside and stay safe.” Robert disconnected the call.

“Who was that?”

You jumped a little because you hadn’t heard Brantley join you on the screened-in porch. “Jesus, B.G., you scared me. That was Robert, checking in.” You took a seat on the padded flower-print wicker sofa and were a little surprised when Brantley took a seat beside you. You had always been sure to stay in your lane as Brantley’s employee. The two of you were friendly, but you weren’t friends. Given the severe attraction you felt towards the man, you thought that it was the most responsible this to do. You had tried the whole dating your celebrity boss thing once before, and you had been burned, badly.

“I didn’t mean to scare ya, darlin’,” he smiled warmly at you. “I just wanted to check up on ya, see how you’re holdin’ up given everything goin’ on.”

“I’m a little freaked out,” you admitted. “I mean, we’re living through something that I thought I’d only ever read about in history books at school. It’s unreal.”

Brantley nodded. “I feel ya. It is freaky. And I’m sure you’d prefer to be hold up with your family or your boyfriend right now, but if it makes you feel any better, I’m here if ya need someone.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” you blurted out. Given everything that he had just said, that’s what you chose to respond with?! You wanted to kick your own ass.

“Good to know, darlin’,” he smirked at you, and you felt your cheeks heat up, ‘’cause I don’t gotta girlfriend.”

****

By day three of your self-isolation, you and Brantley were friends. You had discovered that he enjoyed 80s and 90s cop movies like _‘Lethal Weapon’_ and _‘Kindergarten Cop’_ just like you. He was also a fan of the Beatles and the show ‘Supernatural.’ You hadn’t had that much in common with your last ex. You immediately chastised yourself for that thought as you sprinkled garlic salt on the popcorn that you had just pulled out of the microwave. Yet another taste that you and Brantley had in common. You shook your head to clear your thoughts before taking the bowl of popcorn into the living room where Brantley was waiting for you to watch _‘Die Hard.’_

****

By day ten of your self-isolation, you knew you had gone and done what you had avoided doing in the five previous years of your employment with Brantley. You had fallen ass over elbows in love with him.

You were in the bedroom that had been designated as yours, reading a book on your kindle, when Brantley knocked on your door.

“Come in,” you called.

Brantley entered, his phone in hand, and took a seat beside you on the bed. “You never told me that you dated Justin Timberlake. Your resume doesn’t even say that you worked for him.”

Your heart sank. “How did you know that?”

Brantley shrugged. “I was bored, so I googled your name. Some old news articles from 2008 popped up.”

“I never mention it because I try very hard to forget the year that I spent playing Barbie with Pop Star Ken,” I explained dryly. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Why?” He chuckled.

You held up one finger. “Number one: Because I dated Justin Timberlake, the fakest entertainer, and I use that word loosely, in all of show business.” You held up a second finger. “Number two: because I was a dumbass twenty-year-old who was foolish enough to get involved with my boss in my first job out of college. It’s not a great look.”

A look of realization passed over his face. You could almost see a lightbulb turning on above his head. “That’s why you ignore my every attempt to flirt with ya. You think I’m a punk like Justin Trousersnake?” He actually looked hurt.

“No!” You rushed to assure him. “I was just scared, and I didn’t think you were serious with the flirting. I just thought that you were a flirt.”

“You said you were scared, past tense,” he smiled. “Does that mean you aren’t scared of givin’ it a go with me anymore?”

“Oh, I’m still terrified, but I also trust you,” you admitted. Then you jumped in with both feet. “And, yeah, we can try if you want to.”

“I definitely want to.” He scooted closer on the bed and reached up to cup your cheek in his hand. “Is this okay?”

You licked your lips, and your eyes momentarily darted to his. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Brantley smiled before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to yours, his arms coming down to wrap around your waist. He held you close as he drank from your lips.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours. “I’ve been waiting for five years to taste ya, honey. It was worth the wait.”

You felt your cheeks heat up at the knowledge that he had wanted you just as long as you had wanted him. “There’s a _‘Supernatural’_ marathon on TV tonight. Do you wanna hang out in here with me and watch it?” You bit your lip as you waited for his answer.

“Can I stay all night?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

Again, you blushed as you nodded your head in the affirmative.

“Scootch over, honey.”

While you moved over to the left side of the bed, Brantley stripped his t-shirt off. Your mouth was watering as he slipped under the covers and pulled you into his strong arms.

****

_“I found a liquor store.”_

_“And?”_

_“And I drank it.”_

You chuckled into Brantley’s chest. ‘Cas will never not be my favorite. His social awkwardness makes mine look kinda tame.”

“If I lived in that universe, I’d probably be Dean.” Brantley shared.

“I could see that,” you agreed before a yawn escaped your lips.

“I think it’s bedtime for you, baby doll.” He took the remote and turned off the TV. Laying down, he played big spoon to your little. He laid a kiss on the side of your neck. “This is perfect,” he whispered huskily into the night.

****

By the time Easter rolled around, you and Brantley had settled into a routine as a couple. You loved being with Brantley, but you knew that you were living in a unique situation. Sure, Brantley was the picture of the perfect boyfriend while you were isolated away from the rest of the world, but real life would eventually resume. You were scared Brantley would change his mind once he had other options for company again.

“What’s got ya so lost in thought over there, baby? Dishes ain’t that serious.”

You were standing at the sink, rinsing dishes and loading the dishwasher while Brantley was putting away the leftovers from the small Easter dinner the two of you had prepared together. You shut off the sink and closed and started the dishwasher before you answered him. “What happens when the quarantine is over?”

Brantley closed the fridge and turned to look at you with his arms crossed over his chest. “What do ya mean?”

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves. “Are we still us when this is over, or will I go back to being just your PA?”

Brantley rolled his eyes and shook his head at you. “Baby doll, make no mistake, you’re still mine when this is all over, and I’m still yours. Do I have to fire your ass to get ya to believe I’m serious about us? Please, don’t make me do that. You’re the best PA in the music business.”

You chuckled. “Don’t fire me. You’re the first boss I’ve had who’s head isn’t lodged firmly up his own ass.”

Brantley walked over and softly kissed you. “Than, please, stop thinking crazy shit. I love you, and you’re just gonna have to learn to deal with it.”

Your mouth went dry, and your heart rate sped up. “What did you just say?”

“Which part?” He smirked at you.

“Brantley Keith!” You glared at him.

His smile turned warm, and his hands came up to rest on your hips. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Why do you think I’m so terrified?”

“You ain’t gotta be scared, honey.” He kissed you gently. “I’m not gonna hurt ya…ever.”

“I’m starting to believe that,” you said in barely a whisper.

“Stay with me when this is over,” he demanded huskily.

You giggled. “I thought we just established that I was.”

“Nah,” he shook his head. “We just established that you’re my old lady.”

“Old lady?” You laughed. “What is this, _‘Sons of Anarchy_?’”

“Again, no,” he shot back as lightly tickled your sides. “I like _‘Mayans MC’_ better. I meant that when this is lockdown is over. I want you to come to Georgia with me. I don’t think I’d know how to sleep without you anymore.” You could see nothing but honesty and truth in his eyes. “Please, just think about it, baby doll.”

“I don’t need to think about it,” you shook your head and smiled. “I’ll do it.”

Brantley surprised you when he picked you up by your thighs and directed you to wrap your legs around his waist. Attacking your lips, he proceeded to carry you out of the kitchen and up the stairs. His final destination was the master bedroom that the two of you had taken to sharing. All the two of you had ever done together was literally sleep. You had a feeling that was all about to change when he laid you down softly on the bed.

Brantley fell down to lay between your legs. “Y/N, is this okay?”

You chuckled because, to you, he sounded like a broken record. Look up the turn of phrase, kids. “I think this is long overdue, actually.” You ran your hand up his t-shirt clad chest. “Take this off,” you tugged on his shirt.

The look that took over his face was devilish. “Why don’t ya take it off for me, baby doll,” he challenged.

You gulped before pushing him back and moving to sit on your knees in front of him. After you relieved him of his shirt, he returned the favor. The two of you continued this silent little game until you were both nude and laying back in your previous position. You closed your eyes as Brantley’s hands and mouth danced across every part of your body. He was a tease and wouldn’t stay in one location long enough for you to reach completion. You were almost in tears by the time he settled back between your thighs and began rubbing his thick, engorged cock along your dripping wet folds.

Suddenly, he stopped. “Shit!”

“What’s wrong?” You were slightly out of breath when you spoke.

“I wasn’t plannin’ for nothin’ like this to happen. I ain’t got no condoms, baby doll.” The expression on his face was a pained one, and you could still feel him rubbing against you, more than ready to go.

You took a deep breath. “I’m willing to risk it if you are.”

Brantley’s response was to passionately kiss you before starting to slowly push inside you.

He went slowly, taking the time and care to make you feel better than good. You had never felt more loved or cherished in your entire life. At one point, happy tears rolled down your cheeks. Brantley smiled and leaned down to kiss them away. Before long, you both found nirvana together, Brantley groaning your name into the skin of your neck.

****

The lockdown had eventually lifted. Your life had both gone back to normal and completely changed at the same time. When the ‘ _Fire It Up’_ tour had restarted in the summer of 2021, you had once again taken up the job of managing Brantley’s day-to-day life. Only this time, you were doing it not as his personal assistant but as his wife. You also had a rather beautiful six-month-old souvenir from your time in quarantine.

**_ FINIS _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know the TV show, 'Supernatural' is mentioned in the story. PLEASE, DO NOT post spoilers for the final episodes of the show. Not everyone has seen them yet. Please and thank you.


End file.
